


Harry Potter and the Magic Mistletoe

by KitsuneHisoka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneHisoka/pseuds/KitsuneHisoka
Summary: Hermione convinces an unhappy Harry to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor on a trial basis. Everything seems like it's finally falling into place except his newfound feelings after being trapped under the mistletoe with his former enemy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Harry Potter and the Magic Mistletoe

The gentle snowfall marked the beginning of December at Hogwarts. The house elves had clearly outdone themselves as the Christmas decorations were more magnificent than Harry had ever seen. As he walked past the familiar corridors, he admired how the suits of Armor sparkled in the candlelight. Christmas trees adorned every nook and cranny; with fairies, apparently, as he bent forward to investigate the peculiar lights.

“O COME ALL YE FAITHFUL-”

Harry jumped then chuckled. He had forgotten that the suits of Armor sang Christmas carols when you got close to them. Visibly relaxing, he continued his trek to a very familiar office.

* * *

“Working late, Hermione?” he teased as he strode in.

“You made it!” she shrieked as she darted out from under rolls of parchment, “I’m so happy you’re here!”

She enveloped him in a tight hug. Harry looked down at her and for the first time, he noticed how tired she looked; the dark circles and bags under her eyes seemed to become permanent features on the witch.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“Hm?” she looked up startled, “There’s so much to be done still! I need to grade essays for the fourth years, they’re preparing for OWLs, you know. I can’t possibly be thinking of sleeping when there’s so much to do.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow as he noticed plates neatly stacked on a nearby table, “Hermione, how long have you been cooped up in here?”

“I don’t know?”

Harry sighed, “Let’s have dinner in the Great Hall. I’m sure the other Professors would be pleased to see you.”

“But-”

“No buts!”

* * *

“- and here’s the new statue of Grikshaw the Gold, not to be confused with the bust of Girkshaw the Great-”

Harry had mentally checked out of the new history lesson being provided to him. He absently browsed the decorations as Hermione babbled on.

“-Mistletoe.”

Harry stopped as Hermione pointed it out.

“Isn’t that regular mistletoe?”

A coy smile graced her face, “No! Flitwick charmed them this year. Only persons with romantic feelings for each other would get stuck under it until they kissed.”

“Wanna walk under it?”

Hermione rolled her eyes as they walked under it without getting stuck.

“You wound me!” Harry started dramatically, draping his hand across his forehead, “Don’t you know I’m the Chosen One? The Boy Who Lived? The Saviour of-”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Shut up, Harry.”

“Yeah, shut up, Potter.”

Harry wheeled around; he knew that drawl anywhere.

“Malfoy?”

“The one and the same,” he continued with a mocking bow, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be on my way.”

He side-stepped the pair before being snapped back into the range of the mistletoe.

“What the hell?” Harry declared, “Are you two a -” Harry gestured vaguely at Hermione, “a thing?”

“Of course not!”

“Why are you even here, Malfoy?”

“I’m Hogwarts’ most esteemed Professor, not that it’s any of _your_ business.”

“Stop bickering!” Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, “The way this charm works, only two people with true feelings for each other would get stuck. Harry and I did not, so that possibility is out. There’s a simple solution to this.”

Hermione cautiously walked a few steps away. She looked at them, then walked a couple paces further.

“Oh.”

“This doesn’t make any sense!” Harry declared as he tried to walk away. He was pulled back to the blond wizard, “This has to be wrong! I’m not in love with Malfoy!”

The pureblood snickered, “You wouldn’t be the first wizard.”

“ _Both_ parties have to be interested in each other for the mistletoe to activate,” Hermione explained as she watched the color drain from his face.

“I-”

“I’m sure the most esteemed Professor and the Chosen One can sort this out. I’m famished, so I’ll see you around.”

“Hermione, wait!”

She pranced away without another word, leaving the two wizards trapped.

* * *

“How was it?” Hermione asked as Harry pulled up a chair next to her at the staff table nearly half an hour later.

“Don’t even start,” Harry glowered as he served himself a lamb chop.

“Where’s Malfoy?” she snickered.

“Shut up.”

“Did you snog him so thoroughly that he’s forgotten dinner?”

“Shut it.”

“Will you be taking his dinner to him in his _private_ chambers later?” Hermione grinned.

Harry shot her a venomous glare as he continued eating, pretending she wasn’t there.

“Oh alright, I’ll drop it. Happy?”

“Very.”

* * *

Hermione sighed happily as she sank back into her office chair, while Harry made himself comfortable on an armchair by the roaring fireplace.

“Did you invite me to take the mickey out of me?”

“Oh no, that was a happy little bonus,” the witch chortled.

“Well then, out with it.”

Hermione sobered up, “Do you remember when you said you didn’t feel right being an Auror. That you had lost-”

“My sense of purpose,” Harry interjected as he sat up straighter, “With Voldemort dead, and all his idiot followers being round up and dealt with, it doesn’t feel rewarding anymore, y’know?”

Hermione bit her lip, “Well, we were talking-”

“We?” Harry cocked an eyebrow.

“The Professors,” she continued, “For the past 5 years, our Defence Against the Dark Arts classes have been barely squeaking by for OWLs and NEWTs-”

“Maybe you have rubbish students.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued, “Professor Pryce is retiring this Christmas, and the people who’ve applied so far are- to put it lightly- wildly unqualified.”

“And what does this have to do with me?”

The witch sighed exasperatedly, “It was suggested that, maybe, you take up the job.”

Harry’s eyes widened.

“W-we can start you out on a trial run for a bit, and if you decide it’s not for you, that’s fine. But say you’ll consider it, please Harry.”

Harry pondered for a minute before choosing his words carefully, “This trial run, how long would that be?”

“Maybe until Christmas?”

“A month? T-That’s…” Harry trailed off as he thought of what his life had become; long hours at an unsatisfying job, coming home to an empty flat, mounds of paperwork and meetings that droned on forever. He sighed loudly; this could be the very opportunity he was hoping for. He’d be back at the castle, with Hermione and Neville, he’d see Ron more often when he popped in, he’d be back to one of the places that truly felt like home to him.

 _And you’d be closer to Malfoy,_ a voice in his head supplied.

 _So what if Malfoy worked here?_ Harry reasoned before pushing it back to the back of his mind.

 _What about that kiss? You know you felt_ -

Harry shook his head violently to clear the thought.

Hermione looked at him concerned, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m better than alright. I’ll do it!”

Relief flooded her face as she tackled him into a hug.

* * *

The weekend passed in a blur as he quickly settled into his new living quarters. Tomorrow would be his first day of being a Professor. Harry ran his hand absently through his hair, trying to soothe his nerves. His first staff meeting was met with roaring approval, everyone seemed to be excited, well, _almost_ everyone. Malfoy had slinked away while rounds of Firewhiskey was being shared. Harry didn’t care though. Who cares about that git? Certainly NOT Harry James Potter.

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and set off for a night-time stroll. He wandered aimlessly for a while before deciding to head up to the Astronomy Tower. It was quiet and secluded, everything he was searching for. He didn’t know how long he sat in silence, with his invisibility cloak tucked haphazardly into his coat pocket, but he didn’t care.

The cold air nipped at his ears and nose, _Maybe I should have grabbed my scarf_ , he mused, _Hot chocolate would be nice. Maybe even… Malfoy?_

Harry sighed. He couldn’t run away from it anymore. He fancied the git. That kiss just made him realize that it was always Malfoy. He thought back to the kiss, how soft Malfoy’s lips felt, the feeling of overwhelming warmth blossoming inside him, Malfoy’s gentle fingers raking through Harry’s messy hair, the soft gasp and the unreadable grey eyes. Harry remembered how suddenly it had ended, Draco pulling away and walking away just as fast, leaving a confused Harry in the empty corridor.

“Potter?”

_Oh great, now he was hearing the git. He wasn’t some lovestruck teenage girl. How clichéd._

Harry continued staring out the window, lost in thought, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Malfoy? What are you doing here?”

“I work here.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I gathered that much.”

Harry stood up abruptly, “I should probably be going now. Goodnight, Malfoy.”

“Hey, wait.”

Draco moved to block his path. Harry eyed him quizzically.

“I wanted to say something.”

Harry put up his arms placatingly, “It’s fine, Malfoy. It really is. You don’t have to say anything.”

“No. I want to say this.”

“I really don’t want to hear it,” Harry shot back warily.

“I don’t give a single flying fuck what you want.”

“I’m very much aware of that,” Harry was starting to get heated. He wasn’t going to stand here and let some stupid, idiotic, beautiful wanker reject him. He sidestepped the blond and tried to make his way down the stairs.

“You’re so full of yourself,” Draco exasperatedly said as Harry successfully dodged him.

Harry wheeled around, “I’M FULL OF MYSELF?!”

“Yeah, you absolutely are!” Draco countered as Harry stormed back into the room.

“Have you looked in a mirror lately?!”

“Me? You’re so full of it Potter. With your stupid hair and your stupid smile.”

 _What?_ That was Harry’s last thought before his brain registered that Draco was kissing him again. Harry pushed him away, “I shouldn’t do this.”

“Yeah, we shouldn’t. You’re an awful snogger. Has anyone ever told you that before?”

Harry knew he was being goaded. He knew it. That didn’t stop him as his hand fastened securely around Draco’s wrist, dragging him straight to his new quarters.

“Fuck you Malfoy.”

He slammed the door shut. He eyed the blond’s tousled hair and pink lips. _Fucking irresistible_.

They were adults. Right? Completely grown wizards that could do whatever they wanted.

“Did you bring me here to torture me with your awful kissing?” Draco sneered, yanking his arm free.

Harry moved closer, Malfoy refused to back down, “Yeah, something like that. Got a problem?”

His grey eyes flashed with conviction, “Do your worst.”

That was all Harry needed to hear. Harry closed the distance, their lips connecting with a jolt of electricity.

Harry wanted more. He reeled Draco in closer, nipping at his ear and neck, discarding his scarf and deftly undoing his robes. He kissed every inch of alabaster skin that was revealed to him. He could feel Draco clumsily unbuttoning his shirt, as he led him to the bedroom, discarding clothes haphazardly as they went.

Draco whined as Harry shoved him unto the bed before quickly joining him.

“You look beaut-”

“Fuck off, I’m not some simpering virgin witch.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the red love bites blooming on Draco’s porcelain skin, “Could’ve fooled me.”

In an instant, Harry was lying flat on his back, with Draco straddling his thighs.

“Who’s the bitch now?” he taunted as he ground down seductively.

Harry’s eyes rolled back at the friction, “Still you,” he gasped as he flipped them again.

“Enough with the games,” he breathed heavily as he pinned Draco’s hands over his head, “I’m going to-”

“Shut up and fuck me, you blundering-,” the blond whined.

Harry smirked as he silenced the wizard with another searing kiss, and then gave into Draco’s every whim and desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was originally planned to be a raunchy Christmas oneshot, not sure how it evolved into this. Have no fear, lots of Drarry smut will be here!


End file.
